Sealing assemblies may be provided in compressors to seal a process fluid, for example, natural gas, and prevent the process fluid from exiting the compressor at locations other than a designated exit. Further, the compressor may include a pair of bearings which permit a shaft to be supported and rotated about its axis. In some cases, these sealing assemblies may be additionally configured to prevent the process fluid from mixing into a lubricant associated with the bearings. Such sealing assemblies typically operate under high pressures and may be prone to deterioration over time.
Japanese Publication No. 04-187897 (hereinafter referred to as '897 publication) discloses that a leakage of gas inside a compressor from a dry-seal is prevented by charging a buffer gas whose pressure is higher than that in the compressor. To prevent oil inside a bearing from flowing into the dry-gas seal, instrumental air for air-sealing is charged into a chamber. A chamber is provided between the chamber and the vent line of the dry-seal, and this is connected to a safe nitrogen gas line. Normally, a solenoid valve is closed, and at the time of abnormality, it is opened to introduce nitrogen gas whose pressure is higher than the gas pressure inside the system, and the dangerous gas leaked from the dry-gas seal is discharged to a safe place through the vent line. However, the '897 publication does not disclose monitoring of a health or deterioration of the dry-seal to allow timely replacement or other service routines on the dry-seal.